


Going In Blind

by xDomino009x



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, Garrus is awkward, Kinda renegon Shepard maybe?, Matchmaking, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Kasumi is a trouble maker, and somehow always finds herself up to no good. Hacking into the Normandy's camera system - no biggie - breaking into the vault of a notorious criminal - all in a day's work.Finding a way to help along romance, well that's a little harder. Especially with these two.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphean/gifts).



> Just another early morning one shot, thought I'd try my hand at one of the bigger pairings and see what happened.  
> Hope you enjoy the read!

Kasumi looked at her omni tool and sighed, looking at the reservation that had just gone onto the register at the cafe. It was a nice place,she’d been there for a drink with Liara once or twice. The asari loved it there, partly for the drinks, partly for the view, but mostly because she could visit her father.she closed the tab and brought up a new one, looking at the string of messages from the Commander who had been trying to get in touch with her. The crisis had passed without her help. She’d been busy at the time.

**Ever been on a blind date Shep?** She typed, and sent it without thinking about it. Kasumi was impulsive, she didn’t need to think.

She didn't need to wait long before she got a reply. 

**No never u?**

The thief shook her head even though Shepard couldn't see her.  **A few.** She typed back her reply quickly, as soon as the message came through. **One even turned out good ;)**

**1 outta how many?** If she didn't know better she’d say the Commander was sceptical about her record of successful dates. it wasn't her fault they'd turned up in fancy watches and with too much money on their credit chits. It was her fault that they’d walked away without them though.

**Not important.** She texted quickly, trying not to get off topic, as she did often.

Shepard only sent back a very short message, just three characters long.

**???**

Sitting in the room she had rented - at a considerable discount - Kasumin groaned and fell back against the pillows of her new bed. She would have to be much more direct with the Commander than she had expected. 

**Apollo’s.** She typed slowly, deliberately, sending each clause separately.

**15:00.**

**Table three.**

**Be there.**

It was a long moment before her omni tool flashed to notify her of a new message from the soldier.  **N if I’m not?** Kasumi sighed. She wasn't a fan of text talk, although she could always work out what it said. It just bugged her a little for reasons she couldn’t explain. She wanted to drop the omni tool off her wrist as she sent her last message.  **Just be there.** But it was an implant, and that would be dramatic even for her.

\- x -

**Garrus?**

She could see the turian working on the ship’s main guns, as always, through the security feeds on the SR-2. it had been months since she’d hacked the cameras, but even the retrofitting hadn't been able to keep her out. Keiji had taught her well after all.

He looked at the flashing icon on his omni tool and tapped back rapidly.  **Kinda busy**

Kasumi winced at his lack of punctuation. another pet peeve of hers. but at least the messages were translated from the awkward squiggles that were the turian language and into a human one. Japanese made so much more sense. She looked at him as he returned to work immediately and sighed again.

**I know, just reply when you can.**

He didn't look at his omni tool again for at least another hour, but Kasumi had to admit she didn't mind the wait. Apparently calibrating the guns was hard work, hot work too if the turian sized shirt laying on the workbench next to a shirtless Garrus Vakarian was anything to go by. Kasumi wanted so badly to comment,  _ so badly _ , but she didn't. She’d leave that to Shepard. She wasn’t really into turians, or aliens in general if she was honest, but she knew when a guy was attractive, and this turian definitely was. Even by human standards she supposed.

He stopped working with a flicker of his mandibles and leaned back against the railings as he replied.  **Okay what do you want?**

He was attractive yes, but not a polite texter. Kasumi huffed, safely away in her room and jabbed her fingers against the interface of her omni tool.  **Just to Apollo’s, around 15:00. Look for table three.**

She watched Garrus’ face shift into what she could only guess was a confused expression. He took a moment before he typed back.  **Why?** He waited five minutes before texting again. The thief hardly even glanced at the massage before shutting down her omni tool and closing her eyes. 

**Kasumi?**

Her work was done.

\- x -

Garrus arrived just after 15:00 GST, at the cafe-bar that was Apollo’s. The asari bartender smiled unnervingly as he came into the territory that she watched over carefully, promising that if he broke anything he’d pay for it one way or another. He wandered between the tables counting numbers as he went.  _ 1, 5, 2...3. _ Table three was occupied by a redhead with bright green eyes, who looked up at him and laughed, shaking her head.

“Well this is awkward...” Garrus chuckled sheepishly as he took a seat. The asari came over with two drinks, one dextro and the other levo, and muttered something about it being on the house before quickly removing herself from their situation.

Shepard grinned and took a sip of her drink, offering Garrus some and laughing again at the surprise that flashed across his face before he realised it was a joke.“It’s not like we were obvious at all,” she said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“What do you mean?” Garrus asked, very aware of what she meant. Shepard regarded him with a smirk. If turians could blush, the one sat across from her would be. Although she wouldn't see much of it under that blue paint, a disappointment really.

“You really think Kasumi would have set us up if she didn't think we were making eyes at each other?” she asked him, not even pretending to let him act surprised and shocked that anyone would come to such a conclusion about the two of them. They had spent weeks casting glances at one another, catching each other’s eyes for a moment before looking away and either blushing - in Shepard’s case - or realising there was something that needed calibrating elsewhere on the ship - in Garrus’ case.

Garrus frowned slightly. “I don't know how to make eyes, Shepard.”

“It’s an expression, Garrus,” she explained, laughing again and taking another long drink, “Don’t worry about it.”

They sat in silence for a while, exchanging the eyes Shepard had mentioned and drinking their drinks with minimal talking. It was an awkward silence, and neither of them liked it. But it wasn't unbearably uncomfortable at least.

“So why are we here,” Garrus finally asked.

Shepard sighed, relieved he had broken the tense silence but also exasperated she had to explain. “It’s a blind date Garrus.” Surely he should know what one of those was, turians must have that kind of thing too. After all, they had casual relationships and weren't always as stiff as the Primarch had seemed. They must go on dates at least even if they didn't know how to compliment a human woman.

“So we’re making eyes…” he started, “but we’re also blind?”

Shepard stared at him, incredulous for a moment. Then it dawned on her and she smirked. She looked like a woman who had worked it all out and knew exactly what was what. Which she did. “You’re messing with me,” she accused, jabbing a finger against his forearm as he lay it across the table and his mandibles flared out in a wide grin.

“Was I that obvious?” he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, if you have any thoughts please throw them down in the comments, I love to hear what you guys think


End file.
